Starspot
Starspot is a comic book character. A little son A little son of Copycat and Mudol is experiencing a very difficult situation through the divorce. A missing son Mudol ingores Copycat's messages and does not want to listen to her because he is done through listening. He decides to go on his own to find his missing son. He comes and confronts the Zemo by asking if anything the Zemo can help with him without Copycat. Secretly, the second Starletta willingly agreed to join to help him for trying to make Copycat end the bad seed between them and decided to join the resuce mission team with Mudol. However, she did ask Cyborg Woman to help them and agreed that we must not tell the Zemo that Cyborg Woman helped them. A revenge against the Zemo The mystery strangers kidnapped the missing son and have a ransom with the Zemo with the revenges. The Zemo asked what ransom could it be. They said, "Bring Zozora Carpio or I kill the hostage" One of these members of the Zemo asked, "Who is Zozora Carpio?" in which surprises Brice to hear that name. Brice tells them to wait on her when she talks with her mother. The Zemo confuses that Brice has a mother. Zemopolis and Zemo Zozora Carpio admittedly said, "Those monsters... Zola? Who else protects the land of dangers." She can not believe the monsters kidnapping the son of Copycat and inform them that monsters would do both--to capture her and kill him anyways. She gives the Zemo a secret mission to find Zola if Zola can guide them to Zora's palace. She will go to Zora and see the missing son yet. Facing Zora She walks on her own and faces Zora and their same kind. She tells Zora what is going on. Zora tells her that the spirits of her betrayed the land of spirit. She still can not believe that Zozora would leave her own monster form and rather stay human form longer than she has been in the land of monsters. Zozora tells her that she needs to see herself and finds out what she sees what Zozora is trying to talk about. Zozara knows the monsters fear to leave their monster form and die for sure because of the king of lies who once told the tales of monsters died of leaving monsters form and dead many years. She asked where the missing son is. A incomplete task A king of lies gives Zora a command to tell the malady to spell on the missing son into a monster as if the task is worked yet. Zozora tells Zora that the malady is more dangerous than we are. She darns Zora that is insane and transform into a creature being--a medusa. Zora bids her a warmth welcome as she asks who else new turned into a creature before them. Zora said, "Golem." Caged by a malady A son yells for a help with a backward words nobody will understand him. A malady informs a son of Copycat that he can not leave the place and warns him that if he tries, he would be the most likely to die. He sees the horrors everywhere. Father saves the son A father saves the son from the dangerous place and people. He sends him away as far as he can. His son tells him something that he can not leave and would die. A Surprise The creatures watch the father trying to send his son away from the place as if they wonder Zozora's story is true or false, but Zozora is not sure if the king of lies transform her too. Sending his son away from the land, he started screaming in agony and experiencing the severe pain. Starletta saves his life and returns him back to the land. The new home Mudol wants to live in that home for good for his son and himself. Copycat is upset at herself that she lost her son away from the land. Starletta II decides to stay with Mudol and his son, surprising and upsetting Copycat so much. However, Cyborg Woman wants to stay with them for a telecommunication that she can find a way to contact Copycat from there and here. Copycat respected them to stay there in the forbidden land. \ A Curse Is Broken Zozora finally stops the King of Lies and manages to speaks in backward fast and make it right in an order to make a malady remember the true words. A malady is angry at the king of lies, understanding what happened and ending the curse, causing some people back to normal including Scottie Princeton, a son of Copycat. Mudol returns back to normal as he does not have to be a golem anymore. A Spot for the Star The Zemo confuses getting the news from Cyborg Woman, the one who told them that the mission is success and completed once and Scottie, Zozora, and Mudol freed from the cursed transformation of the monsters in this forbidden land. He wants to see his mother so badly. He wants to be a star in the Zemo. Confrontation The English lady leads the Zemo, addressing herself the Lady Cat, but the Zemo mistakenly calling her Cat-Lady. Mudol asks her where is Copycat. English lady tells Mudol not ever to call her that name ever again. She does not know Mudol, her son, and Starletta as much as the Zemo. Mudol confuses asking Zozora what is going on. Zozora assumes the king of lies and malady must have done with this, causing the Earth into a change of something. The Puppets Starletta told Scottie and others that she familiarized with the Zemo and Cat-Lady before. She called them the puppets under the master, the one who did start it. Zozora asked Starletta who? Starletta said, "It could be X" Rescue His own Mother Lady Cat attempted to kill her own husband, but her son talked some senses into her, making her remember what happened before. She angrily freed herself from the control of X, telling her husband, son and Starletta that she is very sorry about this. She tells Starletta that she forgives her as much as her husband. She hugs her son for the first time in the despite of long time she waited for his son to come yet. Falling in the Darkness Lady Cat had experienced that before and can not stop it. She realized that something will happen to her son, husband, and Starletta as well. She told the Zemo to find them all because X has a grudge against them. The X worked with the Shadow Royalty to trap Scottie once more. Something went wrong. They always got people, but not him. A bright light is getting brighter and brighter as they see. Starspot He calls himself the Starspot for himself, the forbidden land of monsters, and the Zemo as well. He frees the Zemo and others, upsetting X and Shadows. Shadows tell the X that the one is more far powerful one needs to destoyed seriously! X asks why. the Shadows say that the one who can destroy them all forever as they can tell how damage of its environmental system in the realm of the shadows. He saves the Zemo and others as surprises them so much to know Starspot is also not a human after all. Category:Character Category:Zemo Squad Member List